rise_of_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Shop
You can access the in-game shop by clicking the orange "Shop" button next to the menu bar. Once inside, you’ll be able to spend Silver, Gold, and Rubies to purchase booster packs, powerful cards, items and more. Tabs On the left hand side there are four tabs: Set, Race, Event, and Item. Depending on which tab you have selected, various items, card packs and/or consumables will be displayed, available for purchase using silver, gold or rubies. Set Within this section of the shop, you will be able to buy one or many of the several different booster packs available to you on this page. Novice's pack is the least expensive type of pack costing only 1000 silver, or 12 gold/rubies if you decide to go that route. Great for beginners, these packs contain common and good cards, with a decent chance of getting rare cards and can be bought from the very start. These packs are also great to purchase if you need more materials for fusing cards, as they are inexpensive and can be extracted for materials you may be looking for, or combined to create higher level cards. Standard pack is an average level booster pack that has a reduced chance of finding common cards, while increasing your chances to find good and rare cards. Costing around 5000 silver, or 58 gold/rubies, and available to anyone level 10 and up, this is probably one of the most cost efficient packs you can buy as a free player since you can also get epic cards from them on occasion. Standard Skill pack is a skill pack, bought only when trying to bolster your collection of skill cards. Costing 10000 silver, or 78 gold/rubies, and available from level 13 and up, these packs will only drop skill cards and have the same rarity drop rates as a Standard pack. Looking at its price, drop rates and the fact that you may not even get a compatible skill for your class (since its random and may give you skills for the other three classes instead), you may want to think hard before purchasing one of these. Elite pack, basically the same thing as a Standard Pack, but with higher drop rates for rare and epic ranked cards, this pack is available from level 20 for free players or it can be unlocked at VIP 1. It costs 15000 silver or 98 gold/rubies. Master's pack, only available to players who have reached VIP rank 3, has excellent chances of containing rare cards, guarantee at least one epic card and can even contain powerful legendary ranked cards. Price is 198 rubies/gold. King's pack is only available to players who have reached VIP rank 5. They have excellent chances of containing epic and legendary cards and can even contain awe inspiring godlike ranked cards. the cost is 598 rubies/gold. If you would like to contribute to the determination of what percentage the terms imply please add your pack data here: Raw Pack Data, V. High = more than 1 per pack on average. Absolute = Alwasy atleast 1 in each pack. High = 0.70-0.80 per pack on average. Normal = 0.10 - 0.20 per pack on average. Rare = Maybe 0.01 per pack ? V. Rare = Maybe 0.001 per pack or lower. Na = Don't exist in this pack Novice packs always have 5 cards that are Common or Good and 1 card that is Good or better. Standard packs always have 5 cards that are Common or Good and 1 card that is Rare or better. Expert packs always have 5 cards that are Good or Rare and 1 card that is Rare or better. Master and King's pack packs always have 5 cards that are Rare or better and 1 card that is Epic or better. The only Godlike cards that can be obtained in King's packs are the 4 kings. Race If you want your deck to specialize in a specific faction you can buy the booster packs to that faction here. As of now, you can only purchase Standard Race packs for the races Elf, Human, Undead, Halfblood, Beast, and a mixed pack containing Goblin and Ogre. Not only will purchasing these packs help you to increase your reputation with a given faction faster, but they also contain powerful cards not found in the main set. Their rarity drop rates are the same as a Standard pack though, and they cost the same as well. To buy one, you must be level 15 or higher. Event On the Event tab of the Shop you may find powerful special cards which will only be available for purchase for a limited time. Item The Item tab will always be stocked with special powerful items to help you along your journey in Rise of Mythos. Mounts, Enchanting Gems, additional Tower Tickets for the Ascension Tower, and even Class Selection Crystals can be found for purchase here. List Special Offers In the right-hand column of the Shop, you’ll find some special offers. These items are available for a limited time, and usually at a discounted rate, so make sure to check the Shop often to see what’s available on sale. Category:Rise of Mythos